Most conventional vehicles are equipped with various user interface devices to allow vehicle occupants to control a variety of systems. Occupant controls, i.e. switches, knobs, levers, etc., are typically arranged in clusters with other associated controls for a vehicle system. The increasing number of accessory systems and options has led to an increasing number of required occupant controls. However, the increasing number of occupant controls may give the vehicle a cluttered appearance.